


Angel of Mine

by zimmer2d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy Kink, Slight feels, insemination kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: When you told Prompto you had dreams of fish and other happenings that coincided with old wives’ tales your mother and grandmother drilled into you, he jumped at the chance to have children with you. You were happy, of course, but his excitement was teetering on excessive. Still, having children with the love of your life was something you truly looked forward to… if you could just hit the mark.





	1. Chapter 1

You’re sitting at your computer when your husband came bursting through the front door. You jump at the sound, seeing Prompto giving you The Stare™. “Uh…babe…?”

“Bedroom. _Now_.” He growls and makes his way to said room. You sigh and save your progress, then head to the bedroom. He was in That Mood™ again. As you pass through the kitchen, you mark an X through today’s date on the calendar on the fridge. There were twenty other X’s on the calendar.

“Every day counts, I guess,” you mutter and meet your husband in your bedroom.

When you told Prompto you had dreams of fish and other happenings that coincided with old wives’ tales your mother and grandmother drilled into you, he jumped at the chance to have children with you. You were happy, of course, but his excitement was teetering on excessive. Still, having children with the love of your life was something you truly looked forward to… _if you could just_ _hit the mark_.

Prompto’s pulling off his shirt when you enter the room, his back to you as he took off his gloves and wristbands. You pad quietly behind him, smoothing your palms over his freckled shoulders. “You could at least tell me how your day went first,” you tease at his ear, feeling him shudder at your touch.

“Nothing compared to how _your_ night is going to be,” he smirks, turning in your arms and wrapping his around your waist. You feel the hardness growing there through his pants, already undone, as you wrap your leg around his waist. He gasps when he feels your heat directly on his cock. “Ready for me? Good girl…”

You’d given up wearing underwear while you were home, especially when Prompto’s eagerness ruined a few good pairs. But it still made him happy and you weren’t about to change that. He kisses you softly, stepping out of his trousers and carrying you to the bed and laying you down, rutting against your pussy. He shoved your shirt up over your breasts, desperate for his skin to touch yours. You help him by tossing off your oversized t-shirt and dropping it on the floor. “Mm…” he moans into your mouth, “I can feel it… we got it this time…”

“ _Ah_ … ready, Daddy?” you purr at him, knowing what it does to him now that you’re trying for pregnancy. Prompto’s eyes have a smouldering look as he gazes at you, a smirk on his face as he puts a finger to you clit.

“More than ready,” Prompto confirms, watching you melt and moan against his ministrations. The second he deems you wet enough, he lines his aching cock up with your sex, teasing you a bit for good measure, then swiftly pushes in. “ _Aghn_ … babe… _fuck_ …”

“ _Prom_ …” you whine out, your fingers curling into the sheets. Prompto starts steadily, not moving too fast just yet, but the moment you start clenching around him, his hips work in a frenzy, getting closer and closer to release.

“ _Ngh_ … you really want my cum, babe? I’ll give it to you… Gods _yes_ … I’ll fill you up with it… don’t waste a drop of it, alright?” He pant every word out to you, a mix of complete rapture and determination.

“ _Mmn_ … yes Daddy… ah _Gods_ …”

“Fuck… say it again, babe…”

“Y-yes… mmn, _Daddy_ …”

Prompto turns you onto your hands and knees, stuffing his dick back into you and thrusts hard. “ _Hah_ … yeah, I can’t wait…” he grits, “how sexy it’ll be to see you… _aghn_ … my seed inside you, how you’ll glow so… _so_ … _hngh_ _fuck_ …”

“Yes… oh Prom, more… _more_ Daddy…!” you keen loudly, clutching the pillows as you feel yourself close to cumming. Your loving, frenzied husband works you through it, holding tightly to your hips as he loses control.

“ _Sh-shit_ … get ready baby…” he warns you, hammering into your cervix. Prompto thrusts once, twice, three times… “ _Aghnnn_!” he forces out a strangled yell, pressing so hard into your pelvis you’re sure you’re somehow sharing one pelvic bone. You feel him cum, filling you with his hot seed right as you come down from your high. Prompto stays put, waiting to be sure every drop gets to its destination.

“ _Mm_ … I think we did it…” he smiles as he flops beside you. You smile at him, brushing aside his sweaty bangs and hope he was right. He kisses you and leads you to the shower, cleaning you gingerly as if you were already carrying his child.

Three days later… you were disappointed. Again. Prompto held you close, rubbing your back with a somber look. “Maybe… maybe we’re trying too hard,” you suggested.

“You think so?”

“I mean, anytime I’m not on my period, we’re going at it. It’s been months and we’re perfectly healthy, there’s no reason we shouldn’t have our little chocobean by now.” You sniffled a bit, but Prompto pulled you close and kissed your head. You sit in silence for a moment before Prompto shifts you into his lap. “What are you doing?”

“I’m about to make love to my wife,” he said simply, a gentle smile gracing his lips. You continue to give him a blank stare. “I think, with all the excitement, that _maybe_ I… put too much pressure on you. So, tonight is all about you. Even though it would be _so hot_ to see your little baby bump…” he nuzzles into your belly, blowing a raspberry onnto it that tickles you too, “I married you for better or worse. Let’s just do it, ok? Baby or no baby.”

You feel as though a weight was lifted off your shoulders as your husband kisses you softly, repositioning you to straddle his narrow waist. You can feel his erection under you, so you rock your hips along his length to coax him into hardness. “I love you Prompto,” you sigh into his mouth as he kisses you.

He chuckles a bit, pulling you closer. “I love you too, babe,” he says breathlessly. It doesn’t take long for you both to undress and fall back into the sofa. “Can I ask you something?” Prompto blushes.

“Anything,” you coo into his neck before positioning yourself to take him.

“Would you… still call me Daddy?” Prompto thumbs at your hips with a look of embarrassment, but a shy smile that roped you into your current situation with the Sunshine Boy™. You give him a reassuring smile and sheathe him inside your warmth.

“ _Yes, Daddy_ …” you moan as you come down, delighting in the shuddering breath he draws as his eyes roll back and his hands clenching around your hips. You ride him at a steady pace, looking deep into those blue-violet galaxies he called eyes and seeing nothing but pure love in them. “So good, Daddy… _mmn_ _yeah_ …”

He takes you in a myriad of positions, staving off his orgasm until you had as many as you could take, but not rushing anything either. He mutters the sweet nothings you loved hearing, even the ones he whispered to you during your honeymoon, word for word, making sure you knew you weren’t under any pressure from him, or anyone else. You feel him getting close as you change positions one last time.

You straddle over him with your back to his chest, his hands kneading at your breasts as he whispers into your ear. “I’m still gonna fill you,” he breathes with a teasing laugh, “ _Mm_ … I’m still going to keep trying… you take my cock and cum so well… _ngh_ … and one day, _this_ ,” he slides his hands down to your belly, rubbing reverently across it, “this is gonna be _so hot_ … our little chocobean inside you… all of our love… right here, babe… _right here_ …”

Prompto’s words were nothing that you’d heard from him before; it lit a fire in you that pooled at your core and made your heart soar at the thought. He kissed at your neck, his upward thrusts becoming uncoordinated as he nears his climax. You’re screaming in tandem with your husband, both of you loud and passionate as you cum, the sting between your legs marking his release as your back arches off of him and he caves into you, biting at your shoulder.

It takes a few minutes, but you eventually relax, slumping into him with a giggle, your faces and bodies slick with sweat, but your hearts are lighter, even as they beat heavily from exertion. You stay that way a bit longer, Prompto smoothing his hands over your skin and you tangling your hands in his hair. “Whatever happens,” he says, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Daddy,” you say playfully. Prompto nuzzles into your neck.

“You know how short my refractory period is, right?”


	2. Ending 1

“ _Babe_?” you say, concern lacing your voice as you watch your husband flit about your bedroom. “Honey? You’re doing it again.” He’s not listening, so you reach out and grab his wrist. “Prom. You’re overdoing it again.”

“Am I?” Prompto looks at your bed, an obscene amount of practical and decorative pillows piling up in the center.

“There’s about fifty pillows there. Where did you even get those?”

“I borrowed them…” he admits, dropping the three or four he had in his hand and kneeling before you where he had you sit and not move a muscle. “I just want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“I appreciate it, Promkin, I _really_ do,” you coo and stroke at his hair, “but I don’t need that many. Maybe three if we’re really into it. Besides, I don’t think you want to return all those pillows after we’ve used them.”

Prompto grimaces at the thought. “ _Eugh_ … you’re right, I’m just really, really excited!”

You reach down and cup at his cock, working him through his jeans. “I see.”

Prompto kisses his way down from your lips to your belly, a smile spreading like wildfire when he reaches your navel. “Hey there,” he says to the small swell that was growing inside you, “it’s Daddy. The doctor said it was ok for Mommy to have fun with me again, so don’t be scared, ok? But don’t move around too much, Mommy doesn’t like that.”

You roll your eyes with a smile. He’s been waiting for this, ever since you went to the doctor and he assured you both that sex during the pregnancy wouldn’t hurt the baby. Or _babies_ , as it were. Prompto clears the borrowed pillows and left your own on the bed. “Much better,” you hum. Prompto helps you up, your body teetering from the extra weight, but a reassuring hand stays on your back. He lets you undress him, and vice versa, the look of marvel and adoration when he sees the changes in your body.

“Still gorgeous,” he mutters and kisses you deeply. “Have I told you I love you?”

“Only a million times, but we’re not going to get tired of it,” you smirk and let him show you what your new family means to him.


	3. Ending 2

“Alright, is that ok?” Prompto asks you. He has you bent over the side of your shared bed, hands roaming lovingly over your backside. **  
**

“Yeah it’s good. Ready when you are, Daddy,” you smirk over your shoulder at him,winking at him to tease him a bit more. He smiles back, licking his thin fingers before slipping over your clit from behind.

“ _Gods_ , babe,” he gasps as his fingers glide over you, “How can you be so wet for me? You want me that bad?”

“So bad,” you give him an impatient groan. He teases you a bit longer before letting the rosy tip of his cock slip between your folds. “Please, Prompto, I can’t wait anymore…” It had been a bit of time since you were last intimate and you were desperate to have your husband touch you again, your body exponentially more sensitive than normal.

“Ok. You’re sure babe?” he asks you once more, “I can stop if you want.”

“ _Prompto_ …” you give him a stern glare over your shoulder. “If you don’t fuck me here and now, so help me…”

“Ok, ok!” Prompto chuckles, smoothing over your back with one hand as he guides himself into you with the other. His breath hitches at your snug warmth, fingers pressing into your soft hips. “ _Oh_ … _oh_ , babe…”

Prompto thrusts slightly harder, not wanting to hurt you, but you would never get off like this. “Chair, babe…” you grit out. Prompto nods and you resituate yourself in the chair in the corner of your bedroom. He balances over you, holding your legs open and sheathing himself inside you again with a slow push. “ _Ngh_ … just like that, Daddy…” you let a drawn out moan rattle out of you as he rolls his hips for you.

“Oh, Gods… _babe_ … you’re pulling me in…” Prompto whines. You pull him forward to drink in those whimpers and moans, his thrusts against your mons add to the sensations you hadn’t had in the last month or so. Your walls pulse around him and he begins to lose control. “I…babe… _hghn_ …”

“P-Prom… _aghn_ … more!” And Prompto obliges, giving you sharper thrusts as you squeeze around him. Your orgasm hits you hard, your voice high and loud as you cum like a woman possessed, shoving your beloved into his release as he watches you come undone. He pulls out and sinks to his knees, pressing kisses to your belly.

“Everything ok in there?” he pants to the little life forms there with a joking smirk. “Daddy got a little carried away. Mommy felt too good…” You smile down at him, stroking his blond locks as he nuzzles into your growing tummy.

“We’re fine, Daddy,” you tell him with a tired smile. “Mommy had fun too. And the doctor says you’re helping for when our little ones get here.”

“I guess I am…” Prompto lays there for a moment, then prepares the shower for you, stepping in with you to make sure you were taken care of. He shifts the pillows on the bed just the way you like them and climbs in with you, a warm hand over your stomach, thumbing gently until you fall asleep, a tiny push beneath his hand as he nods off behind you.


End file.
